Be the light!
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song |current track = Be the light! |previous = Mighty Aura |next =Dreamer }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレジェンドスター デュエットアイドルソング 一ノ瀬トキヤ&鳳瑛二 Be the light! |image = |kanji name = Be the light! |romaji name = Be the light! |translation = Be the light! |type = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) }} The second track from Maji Love Legend Star Duet Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya & Otori Eiji, '''song by Ichinose Tokiya''' voiced by Miyano Mamoru. Lyrics English = (3,2,1…Be the light!) (Hop, Step, Jump! Be the light!) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) Wipe the rain from your heart and open your umbrella You’re always close by, singing in that voice These feelings are Running! Running! Running! Run! That figure reflected in the puddle of water Sparkles so much you can’t look straight at it In the past (nothing was a waste!) Everything was (necessary, all right!) Your hand Connected One (to love) Dyed (in colour) It wants to play so grab your chance …! Together Be the light! Go! Go! Be the light! With both hands Hi-Five! Fly away, beyond your dreams then Carry on… Be the light! Don! Don! Be the light! In the stopped rain, we soak Give me your love With you (Hey!) The sky (Hey!) Glistens (Shine) It is wonderful to have a dream Although it is not easy to say All the things you want Will be difficult to obtain But doesn’t it get you fired up? Doki Doki funny fun! All the songs colour my world And wash away the colour of tears At myself (I look back) Everything has (a starting point) Your eyes When staring Give birth to (a changed) Appearance (now) I want to deliver, I can not just stay…! Until the end, Be the light! Fun! Fun! Be the light! Beyond time Re-Bye! Like magic, you cause a miracle Carry on … Be the light! Boom! Boom! Be the light! Wield your staff and cast a spell Even if it’s impossible You will (Hey!) Change it (Hey!) Into a smile (Smile) It bloomed (a colourful flower) Everything (is proof of bonds) Your sound If it’s heard Together (our love) The temperature (will rise) No matter how many times, Come on with me… Together Be the light! Go! Go! Be the light! With both hands Hi-Five! Fly away, beyond your dreams then Carry on… Be the light! Don! Don! Be the light! In the stopped rain, we soak Give me your love With you (Hey!) The sky (Hey!) Glistens (Shine) With love (Hey!) I mark (Hey!) My thanks with a (Kiss) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) Kanji and Romaji and English Translation by llamalikesarah |-| Romaji = (3, 2, 1… Be the light!) (Hop, Step, Jump! Be the light!) (Sing a song and You and I) (Sing a song and You and I) (Sing a song and You and I) (Sing a song and You and I) kokoro no ame wo nugui kasa wo sasu kimi no itsumo soba de utatte ita koe ni kimochi wa Running! Running! Running! Run! utsushidashita mizutamari no naka no sugata no kirameki wa chokushi dekinai kako ni wa (muda nado nothing!) subete wa (hitsuyou all right!) kimi no te tsunai dara hitotsu (ai no) iro de (somete) kanadetai Grab your chance…! tomoni Be the light! Go! Go! Be the light! ryoute kakage Hi-Five! yume wo koe habataita sono saki Carry on… Be the light! Don! Don! Be the light! yanda ame ga uruoshite aishite kureta kimi de (Hey!) sora wa (Hey!) kagayaite (Shine) yume wo miru no wa subarashiku soshite sore wa raku to wa ienai keredo te ni iretai mono koso muzukashii hodo moeru deshou? dokidoki funny fun! uta wa subete watashi no sekai wo irodotte namida iro arainagashita jibun wo (mitsumenaosu) subete wa (genten finding) kimi no me mitsume tara umare (kawaru) sugata (ima wo) todoketai I can’t just stay…! hate ni Be the light! Fun! Fun! Be the light! toki koete Re-Bye! mahou kake kiseki okosu kimi wa Carry on… Be the light! Boom! Boom! Be the light! tsue wo furuitonae tara fukanou sae mo kimi wa (Hey!) kaete (Hey!) hohoende (Smile) sakaseta (neiro no hana) subete wa (kizuna akashi) kimi no ne kikoe tara futari (koi no) netsu wo (sodate) nandodemo Come on with me… tomoni Be the light! Go! Go! Be the light! ryoute kakage Hi-Five! yume wo koe habataita sono saki Carry on… Be the light! Don! Don! Be the light! yanda ame ga uruoshite aishite kureta kimi de (Hey!) sora wa (Hey!) kagayaite (Shine) ai de (Hey!) shirusu (Hey!) arigatou (Kiss) (Sing a song and You and I) (Sing a song and You and I) (Sing a song and You and I) (Sing a song and You and I) |-| Kanji = (3,2,1…Be the light!) (Hop, Step, Jump! Be the light!) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) 心の雨を拭い　傘をさす君の いつも傍で　歌っていた声に 気持ちはRunning！ Running！ Running！ Run！ 映し出した　水たまりの中の姿の 煌きは　直視できない 過去には (無駄などnothing！) 全ては (必要all right！) 君の手 繋いだら ひとつ (愛の) 色で (染めて) 奏でたい Grab your chance…！ 共に Be the light！ Go！ Go！ Be the light！ 両手掲げ Hi-Five！ 夢を超え　羽ばたいた　その先 Carry on…Be the light！ Don！ Don！ Be the light！ 止んだ雨が　潤して 愛してくれた 君で (Hey！) 空は (Hey！) 輝いて (Shine) 夢を見るのは素晴らしく　そして それは　楽とは言えないけれど 手に入れたいものこそ 難しいほど 燃えるでしょう？ドキドキfunny fun！ 歌は全て　私の世界を彩って 涙色　洗い流した 自分を (見つめ直す) 全ては (原点finding) 君の瞳(め) 見つめたら 生まれ (変わる) 姿 (今を) 届けたい I can’t just stay…！ 果てに Be the light！ Fun！ Fun！ Be the light！ 時間(とき)越えて Re-Bye！ 魔法かけ 奇跡起こす君は Carry on…Be the light！ Boom！ Boom！ Be the light！ 杖を振るい 唱えたら 不可能さえも 君は (Hey！) 変えて (Hey！) 微笑んで (Smile) 咲かせた (音色の花) 全ては (きずな証(あかし)) 君の音(ね) 聴こえたら ふたり (恋の) 熱を (育て) 何度でも Come on with me… 共に Be the light！ Go！ Go！ Be the light！ 両手掲げ Hi-Five！ 夢を超え　羽ばたいた　その先 Carry on…Be the light！ Don！ Don！ Be the light！ 止んだ雨が 潤して 愛してくれた 君で (Hey！) 空は (Hey！) 輝いて (Shine) 愛で (Hey！) 印(しる)す (Hey！) ありがとう (Kiss) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) (Sing a song & You & I) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Duet CD Category:Maji LOVE Legend Star (4th Season) Category:Maji LOVE Legend Star Music Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs)